villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Slappy the Dummy
]] Slappy the Dummy is a recurring antagonist in the children's horror-book series "Goosebumps" as well as the associated media that followed. He is considered one of the most popular and most evil creatures in the series, as well as being the key factor to the success of one of the series' most popular story arcs:The Night of the Living Dummy Anthology. Origin Slappy was originally created by an evil sorcerer; alongside Mr. Wood, Slappy was carved by the sorcerer out of the cursed wood of a stolen coffin. After Mr. Wood was destroyed at the end of Night of the Living Dummy, this resulted in Slappy becoming twice as evil and much, much ruder. Summary Slappy takes the form of a ventriloquist dummy but is granted life and becomes evil, threatening everyone around him and becoming more of a threat as the series progressed. The only way to make him live is by saying the following incantation: "Karru Marri Odonno Loma Molunnu Karrano" (said to mean "You and I are one now). Written down on a business card, he keeps the spell in his pocket. Almost every new owner reads out the spell, causing the electricity to act strange for a few seconds. Slappy keeps himself quiet, as the new owner finds out strange things are happening in the house. Furniture gets moved, things disappear and re-appear. He has a behavior of a very naughty child, or a Poltergeist. He also has the ability to change people into ventriloquist dolls with his green breath. With this breath, he also can animate other dolls and puppets. He is blown into pieces in the Goosebumps television series, in Episode 3: Night Of The Living Dummy. Appearance As described in the books, Slappy has wavy brown hair painted atop his wooden head and freckles dotted along his cheeks. His lips are painted bright red and curl up into a sinister smile; the lower lip however, sports a chip in the corner, giving Slappy's grin an unsettling crooked appearance. His eyes are described as being a cold blue and almost lifelike in appearance. Slappy wears a dark grey, double-breasted suit, with brown leather shoes and a red bow-tie. His shirt is nothing more than a white paint application on the chest, with a collar stapled on the neck. For the television program, Slappy's appearance was altered from it's depiction in the books and the cover artwork. His head no longer appeared to be made out of wood and instead seemed to be constructed out of a plaster-like material. His now-unruly hair was painted auburn, while his freckles were removed, and his eye color changed to green. His dark grey suit was changed to a black tuxedo, with the addition of a real shirt, suspenders, and matching red bow-tie/cumberbund/boutineer combo. He is probably more comedic in the TV version as well. He will be the main villain in the Goosebumps movie set for release in August 2015. Slappy's fellow living toys *Dennis *Rocky *Mary Ellen Gallery Slappy (Classic Goosebumps TV).png I Want My Bride (Slappy).png Slappy the Dummy.png Slappy.jpg 1406049354000-DUMMY-GOOSSEBUMPS-MOV-JY-1153--65994906.JPG|Slappy as he appears in the 2015 Goosebumps film. Trivia *Slappy shares a few similarities to Chucky, as they are both animated by dark magic. However, Chucky is a murderous doll that wants to transfer his soul into a human body, while Slappy is an evil dummy that tries to make his owners his slaves. Videos Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Demon Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Trickster Category:Living Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Incriminators Category:Recurring villain Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Category:Psychopath Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Vandals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Evil Creation Category:Pedophiles Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil